


Smoking Hot

by Ithiliana



Category: LOTR FPS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiliana/pseuds/Ithiliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Lady_Ganesh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Hot

Bilbo blew a perfect smoke ring. He beamed at Gandalf who sat beside him, legs stretched across the parlor. Gandalf grinned, inhaled deeply, pursed his lips and exhaled. Bilbo choked on sweet smoke as he saw the bulging cock slide through his ring.

"Gandalf!"

A strong arm slid around Bilbo's shoulders and pulled him close. Bilbo opened his mouth, pressed into the kiss, winding his hands in long, soft hair. Gandalf's mouth moved down Bilbo's neck. "It's been too long."

Bilbo gasped, slid out of the chair to straddle the wizard's lap, wrapping around him. There would be fireworks tonight.


End file.
